Hope
by BubblyOne
Summary: This is based off one of my poems. i fixed some spelling errors and Chapter 3 is now up. It is very sweet. I think you all will like it. Please Review.
1. Chapter One

Ok.  I'm taking a break from my other story to put up this one.  This came to me reading one of my poems so I'm going to see where it leads.  I hope you like it.

Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.  I wish I did, but I don't.  So don't sue me.  I can guarantee ya won't get much money from me.  Now the poem at the end is mine so please no takie without permission.  

Now just to let you know this might get a little out of character from the actually Gundam Wing world.  I'll try to keep the pilots in character, but the world they live in may be slightly different.

I have also changed the ages of the Gundam pilots.

Quatre: 18

Trowa: 19

Heero: 18

Wufei: 19

Duo: 18

Now on with the story!

***************************************** 

  


Chapter 1

                                                A Small Child 

Looking out of my window I noticed something strange.  Rushing down to see what it could be I ignored the strange looks my friends gave me.  Running through the garden and past the field by my home I ran for the meadow.  As I approached the meadow I could hear soft sobbing.  Quietly approaching the sounds I looked at what was before me.  A little girl with golden hair in a ponytail sat all alone in need of comfort.  Coming closer to the girl she looked at me and all I could do was smile at her with heart felt concern in my eyes.  Looking up into my eyes and seeing the smile on my face she stood up running towards me.  Kneeling I scooped up the crying child and held her as she wept.  There was something special about her but I couldn't place it.  She seemed so alone and scared.  Wondering to myself why I had even ran out here I asked her for her name.  Looking up with crystal clear green eyes she said in a sad voice that could melt the hardest and coldest of hearts. "Hope, my name is Hope." And nothing more was said as she passed out from exhaustion in my arms.  

Standing up and cradling her in my arms I headed back to my house.  As I neared my friends came out with worried expressions and surprise at what I carried.  

"Master Quatre, who is that?" a tall man with brown hair and beard asked.

"Her name is Hope.  I found her out in the meadow crying.  I think she may be an orphan, Rashid." Quatre said looking at little girl sleeping in his arms.

"We'll ask her just to be sure when she wakes up, all right Master Quatre." Rashid said, "But till then lets put her in one of the guest rooms."

"Thank you my friend." Quatre replied walking into the house which was actually a beautiful mansion far in the country.

Heading to the nearest guestroom he placed the child in the bed and tucked her in.  Turning around he noticed Rashid had a worried expression on his face.  Closing the door behind him he turned to Rashid.  "What is worrying you Rashid?" Quatre asked worried.

"Master Quatre, if she is an orphan you plan to care for her don't you." Rashid stated more than asked looking directly at Quatre awaiting his answer.

"Yes, I think I am.  I'm not sure why really, but I just feel like this is something that I just have to do." He replied to his old friend

"If you wish to care for her then do it because you want to and not because you feel you have to Master Quatre." Rashid told the young blonde before him.

  


Thinking for a moment he realized that Rashid was right.  Did you he want to care for her or did he feel that he had to?  Searching his heart he came to a conclusion and looked at Rashid with determination.  "I want to.  I really want to take care of her if she has no family." Quatre said.  Smiling Rashid placed his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "Good.  That is all I wanted to know, but we are still fighting.  It will be hard to care for her."

"Yes you are right, but we will think of something." Quatre replied  "Well let's start dinner and hopefully she will wake up by then."  Nodding in agreement Rashid followed Quatre proud at how his young Master was growing.  **Your father would be so proud of you right now.  I just know he would.** 

Dinner was ready and Quatre went to see if Hope was awake.  Opening the door slightly he peered in.  Looking at the bed he noticed that she was just starting to wake up.  Walking to the side of the bed he waited for her to fully awake.  Opening her eyes she saw the young man from earlier.  "W..who r u." Hope asked slightly frightened.  Noticing her fear Quatre quickly reassured her.  "You're in my home.  I found you crying earlier and then you fell a sleep.  So I brought you here.  Are you all right?  Do you want me to call your parents?"

Hearing the part about parents the little girl began to cry again. "Mom..my!  Mommy left!  S..She's with Daddy now!" and she began to cry harder.  Quatre immediately gathered the girl into his arms and held her while she cried.  "Do you have any other family?" Quatre asked after she had calmed down a little.  She just shook her head no and was ready to cry again.  Changing the subject quickly he decided to ask her some other questions.  "So how old are, Hope, that's your name right?"

"I'm six years old." She said and nodded her head in agreement to her name.  "Really your six.  You sound so much older than that." Quatre replied surprised.

"Uhh huh.  Mommy always said I was really smart for my age." Hope replied back and her eyes started to water remembering her mother.  Seeing this Quatre decided to ask something else.  "Are you hungry?  Dinner is ready if you are."  All the answer he got was a small growl.  Laughing a little Quatre looked at Hope, "I guess you are.  Well lets' go eat." And he picked her up and headed to the dining room.

Upon entering all the Maguanac Corps that were seated at the table looked up at their young Master and the little girl smiling.  Heading to his normal chair Quatre noticed another chair beside his that normally wasn't there.  Smiling at their initiative he placed Hope in the chair and sat down.  

"Hope, these are my friends the Maguanac Corps.  Everyone this is Hope." Quatre said.  Smiling at Hope they all said a cheerful hello.  Stammering a little Hope said hello back.  

"So little miss what would you like to eat?" Rashid asked her kindly.  Looking at the 'big man' as she had dubbed him in her mind she replied "Anything, but vegables (Spelled wrong on purpose)."  And looked at him hopefully.  The others just chuckled hearing what she said about not wanting vegetables, remembering when they were that young.

Smiling at her Rashid left and brought back a plate of food, which did contain vegetables though not a lot.  Seeing the vegetables Hope grimaced and looked at Quatre.  "Do I havf to eat them?" She asked pleading.  Smiling even more he shook his head yes.

"Yes their good for you." Quatre said

"Are you gonna eat some too?" Hope asked noticing he didn't have any vegetables on his plate.

Quatre grimaced slightly and sighed.  "Yes I'm going to eat some to." Quatre told her.  Hearing this the Maguanac Corps all laughed knowing Quatre wasn't fond of the spinach.  But Quatre wasn't done talking and with a humorous glint in his eyes he continued.  "And so are they." Pointing at the Maguanac Corps, who all had stopped laughing hearing his words, and started to grumble.  

"Ok I'll eat it" Hope said taking a bite of her spinach as the others were putting it on their plates.  

After dinner Quatre, Hope, and Rashid went to the living room.  "Hope, are you sure that you don't have any family." Quatre asked gently knowing he was bringing up a painful subject.  Hope just shook her head no.  Looking at Rashid he noticed he was shaking his head in approval.  "Well Hope would you like to stay with me and the others."  Hope just looked at him.

"I can stay with you?" Hope asked

"Yes." Quatre answered her "I could adopt you and you would become part of my family."

"Could I call you Papa?" She asked sweetly and hopefully.  Rashid nearly choked and Quatre looked shocked.  

"Wouldn't you rather call be brother or Quatre?" he asked hopefully.

Hope just shook her head no.  "I wanna call you Papa.  You don't want me to call you Papa?" she asked him getting ready to cry.  Not wanting her to cry again, Quatre quickly reassured her.  "Its' ok if you want to call me Papa, right Rashid" Quatre said turning his head to look at Rashid.  Rashid was still in a state of shock, but noticed Quatre looking at him. 

"Eh? Uhh yes Master Quatre." Rashid replied confused.  Hope just smiled at them both and hugged Quatre with delight.  Noticing Rashid still looked funny Hope looked at Quatre and asked, "Is Uncle Rad ok?"  

Quatre laughed at what Hope called Rashid and told her he was just fine.  Looking at the time Quatre took Hope up to her room.  "Its' time for bed little one."

"But I'm not tired." Hope said yawning. 

"Yes you are." Quatre said and helped her get dressed.  Tucking her in bed he kissed her forehead

"Goodnight little one."

"Night Papa." Hope replied sleepily

Quatre smiled down at her and closed the door leaving her to sleep.

************************************************* 

Here's the poem that I wrote when I was 14 and gave me the idea for this story.

                                                            Hope

As I look through my window

I see something strange.

I rush down to see what it could be.

I run through the garden

I run through the field

In the meadow I see

What could only be one thing

A special kind of friend one could have

A little child all alone

A child in need

This child looks upon me

I smile at this child with all my heart

The child stands and runs towards me

I kneel to take this child so alone

And I let this special child weep.

This small child all alone

This small child so frightened

This one child so special

This one child so many depend on

This child called Hope.

*********************************************** 

So what do you think?  Do you like the story?  Please review and let me know.

Bye-bye


	2. Chapter Two

Hi! Sorry I haven't written in a long time. Work decided I needed to go to some stupid appoints that were pretty much useless. Hey o well. Not much that I can do about that.  
  
So on with the story.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two months later  
  
******************  
  
Hope was playing in the garden chasing after a little butterfly giggling the whole time. Quatre, Rashid, and the other Maguanac Corps watched not to far away smiling at her. Though it had only been two months ago since she came into their lives, they all cared for her greatly. She was a ball of joy and energy. Sighing sadly Quatre looked up at Rashid.  
  
"I'll be leaving soon, Rashid. I want you and two others to stay behind to care for Hope." Quatre told the grizzly man  
  
"Do not worry Master Quatre. We will take good care of her while you are away." Rashid replied looking at Hope. "What will we tell her?"  
  
"We'll just tell her I'm on a business trip." Quatre replied looking at Hope while she ran around the garden.  
  
***************************  
  
"Papa. Do you have to go?" Hope asked in a quivering voice.  
  
Quatre wanted to say no, but knew he couldn't. "I'm sorry Hope, but I have to go." He picked up Hope and hugged her. "Rashid and some of the others will still be here with you."  
  
"But I want you, Papa." Hope said crying. "I don't wan ya to leave like Mommy did!"  
  
Quatre was a little taken aback by that **So that's what's been bothering her**  
  
"Shh, Hope don't cry. I'll be back." Quatre said reassuringly.  
  
"You promise?" Hope asked sniffling a little.  
  
"I promise." Quatre said looking into her green eyes.  
  
Hope hugged Quatre and stopped crying a little. "Remember you promised." Hope said now being carried in Rashids' arms.  
  
"I won't forget Hope. Bye." Quatre said waving to Hope.  
  
"Bye Papa." Hope yelled back waving as he entered the car and left.  
  
Rashid looked down at Hope and said, "Don't worry little miss, he'll be back. He promised and he always keeps his promises."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Three months have passed since Quatre and the others had left to go on a mission, leaving Rashid and two others to look after Hope.  
  
**********  
  
Rashid looks down at the little mistress as she keeps watch for Quatre. He smiles to himself thinking about the past two months. He never knew how much energy a six-year-old child had until he had to care for her with just himself and two others. He looked forward to Quatres' return so that he could finally get some rest, but he also wished his young Masters' return because he worried for his safety.  
  
"Uncle Rad, are you sure he's coming back today?" Hope asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, Little miss. He said he'd be here today." Rashid reassured the girl  
  
"Then where's he at?" Hope began to whine a little.  
  
Rashid sighed a little, picked her up, and placed her on his lap. "He'll be here today. He's bringing home some friends. He's probably waiting for them to arrive before coming home."  
  
"Really Papa is bringing home friends. Are they nice? Will they be my friends too?" Hope asked.  
  
Laughing at her torrent of questions Rashid hugged her gently. "I'm sure they'll like you. Who wouldn't like a little rascal like you?"  
  
Hope looked up at Rashid and smiled happy to know that she was going to make new friends  
  
**********************  
  
Quatre was very excited to be coming home. He missed Hope greatly, but was a little worried about how the others would take to Hope. The other pilots noticed how happy and nervous Quatre was.  
  
"Hey Q-man why are you so happy? It's just another mansion." Duo wondered  
  
"You also seem nervous, Quatre. Is there a reason for this?" Trowa asked quietly  
  
Quatre just looked at everyone who was awaiting his answer and replied, "I'll explain when he get to the mansion ok."  
  
All he received for an answer was a few headshakes.  
  
**Soon Hope I'll be home soon.**  
  
******************  
  
They arrived at the mansion around Mid-day. Looking at the beautiful countryside they smiled inside seeing it was peaceful here unlike so many other places. Walking towards the door it was suddenly pushed open and a blonde whirlwind ran past the others jumping towards Quatre.  
  
"Papa! You're home!" Hope squealed ignoring the others that was with her Papa.  
  
Four voices could be heard in a shout of surprise. "Papa!"  
  
Quatre just ignored them as he picked up the little whirlwind that threw herself to him and hugged her. The other pilots just looked at each other completely surprised. Quatre was a father. Who was the mother and when did this happen? Last time they knew Quatre was single and diffidently not a father.  
  
Duo looked at Quatre holding the little girl that he had placed on his side. "Hey Q-man mind explaining."  
  
"Let's' go inside and I'll explain once everything is settled." Quatre replied heading for the door.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are these your friends?" Hope asked innocently pointing at the other pilots.  
  
"Yes, these are my friends. I'll introduce everyone once we get inside ok."  
  
"Ok Papa." Hope said kissing Quatres' cheek.  
  
Once inside Rashid greeted Quatre and Quatre was surprised at how tired he looked.  
  
"Are you all right my friend?" Quatre asked worried  
  
"Yes, Master Quatre. Little miss here just has a lot of energy." Rashid said smiling at Hope.  
  
"Uncle Rad! You were right! Papa did come home just liked you said." Hope said smiling brightly.  
  
"Well let us head to the leaving room." Quatre said "Rashid go ahead and get some sleep, my friend."  
  
"Thank you." Rashid said leaving.  
  
"Even Grown-ups have to take naps?" Hope questioned  
  
Duo laughed at what Hope said and Trowa just smiled. Heero and Wufie were amused but didn't show it. Quatre smiled at her and answered. "Yes even grown-ups have to take naps sometimes."  
  
In the living room Quatre placed Hope on the floor. "I'll be right back I have to get something." Quatre said leaving the pilots with the little girl. Hope looked at her Papa's friends. The one with brown hair everywhere seemed cold, the tall one seemed quite but nice, the one with the black hair looked kinda of mean and the last one with the braid was really nice. Walking up to the one in the braid who was smiling brightly at her Hope asked something that she just had to know.  
  
"Are you a girl?"  
  
Duo looked surprised at her. "NO! I'm not a girl. I'm a guy."  
  
Wufei laughed at what the little onna said at Duo.  
  
"If you're a guy then why do you have such long hair? I thought only girls had long hair." Hope inquired.  
  
Duo just bristled and walked over to the couch and sat down mad crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Hope looked at the boy with the braid. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
Duo just huffed in answer. Feeling even worse Hope began to sniffle. Wufei noticed this as well as did the others. They were all thinking please don't cry, but Hope couldn't hear their thoughts.  
  
"Now look what you did you braided baka! You've made this onna start to cry." Wufei shouted at Duo. Dou looked at the girl and indeed she was starting to cry and then shouted. "Papa's friend doesn't like me! Wahhhhhhh!" Duo felt bad and picked her up trying to calm her down before Quatre heard her crying.  
  
"Don't cry please. I like you. Please stop crying." Duo pleaded at her  
  
"No y..you don't! Y..you're just s..aying that!" Hope whined louder.  
  
"No I'm not. Really." Duo told her  
  
But Hope didn't believe him and continued to cry. The others were beginning to get highly annoyed with her crying. Wufei had enough of it, he went to Hope, and picked her up. Looking up at Wufei, Hope stopped crying but sniffling could be heard. Staring into her green eyes **Green eyes? Where did she get green eyes from, her mother?** Wufei thought.  
  
"All right onna stop crying. Duo doesn't hate you."  
  
"Really?" she asked trying to stop crying.  
  
"Yes." Was all Wufei said.  
  
Looking straight into to his eyes Hope studied him. Wufei notice that she was staring at him.  
  
"What are you staring at onna?" Wufei asked sharply.  
  
Ignoring how rude Wufei was Hope answered. "Why are you hurting inside? You hurt inside like Papa does. Why?"  
  
Wufei nearly dropped her, the others just stared at her surprised, and silence filled the room.  
  
"So what's your name?" Duo asked realizing that he and the others didn't know Quatres' daughters' name. Duo also hoped to change the subject. He couldn't bare the silence anymore either.  
  
"My name is Hope. What's yours?" She asked  
  
"Duo." He replied and then pointed at the others. "That's Heero, Trowa, and Wufei is the one holding you. The others just nodded their heads when Duo called out their names. "So how old are you Hope?" Duo asked. **She seems to be about 3 but sounds older than that.**  
  
Smiling at Duo she happily replied. "I'm six years old." The others were shocked. How can she be Quatres' daughter if she's that old? After telling everyone her age Quatre walked in.  
  
"Hey Hope. I've got a present for you." Quatre told her.  
  
Jumping from Wufei's arms she ran over to her father and jumped up and down squealing forgetting all about crying earlier. "Whacha get me! Whacha get me!" Quatre laughed at her antics and noticed the others smile slightly though still in a state of shock.  
  
"Close your eyes." Hope closed her eyes and waited. Taking out the box he had behind his back he placed it in front of her. "Ok Open your eyes and look inside."  
  
Kneeling on the floor Hope carefully opened up the box and gasped. "She's pretty!" Hope shouted out picking up the gray kitten. "What's her name?"  
  
"Well that's up to you." Quatre told her  
  
"Umm. I'll call her Mittens. Is that ok Papa?" Hope asked looking at Quatre.  
  
"That's fine. You know the others are back." but before he could finish she was gone in a flash with the kitten in her arms. Quatre just laughed. **Poor Rashid! Now I know why he was tired. She's a big ball of energy to handle by yourself and only two others.** Turning towards the guys he saw they wanted an explanation and they wanted it now.  
  
"So Quatre how long have you been a father? And who's the mother?" Duo asked before the others could.  
  
"Only four months. Hope is an orphan. I found her in a meadow not far from here. I don't know who her parents were and she informed me that she doesn't have any other family. So I adopted her."  
  
"So why does she call you Papa? Wouldn't brother have been better?" Trowa asked  
  
"Well yes, I tried to get her to call me by my name or brother, but she insisted on calling me Papa." Quatre answered.  
  
"Does she know about you being a Gundam Pilot?" Heero asked  
  
"No, and I plan to keep it that way if possible. All she knows is that when I leave I'm on a business trip." Quatre said.  
  
"Quatre has she been around any other girls?" Duo asked.  
  
"No I don't think so. It's just been her, the Maguanacs', and me. Why?" Quatre asked  
  
"Nothing." Duo said  
  
Wufei caught on why Duo asked that question and smirked. "I think it's because that little onna asked if Duo was a girl."  
  
"She did what?" Quatre asked surprised and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Hey that's not funny one bit!" Duo huffed  
  
After a few minutes he calmed down. "That little minx. I'm sorry Duo. I hope she didn't hurt your feeling to bad."  
  
"That's all right. She already apologized." Duo said  
  
"Good." Quatre said. "Dinner will be done shortly ok guys. I have to call Iria."  
  
"Why Quatre is something wrong?" Trowa asked from the corner of the room.  
  
"No. None of my sisters' know about Hope. I don't think I could handle all of them wanting to come and visit their new niece. Also since Iria is a doctor I want her to check up on Hope. She hasn't seen a doctor for a normal check since staying with me." Quatre replied leaving.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Shortly after Hope came running in and hid behind Wufei who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.  
  
"Eh what are you doing." Wufei asked  
  
"Shhh. don't say anything please." Hope said quietly  
  
Before he could ask what she was talking about two of the Maguauac's ran in covered in pink paint. Duo started laughing and fell off the couch from laughing so hard. "What happened to you guys?" Duo asked between laughter  
  
"Hope decided that she rather see us in pink than her room." One of them said  
  
"Have you seen her?" the other asked looking around the room.  
  
"I think the little onna ran up stairs." Wufei said surprising Duo  
  
"Thank you. We're going to get you for this Hope!" the two shouted.  
  
"Are they gone?" Hope asked peeking out from behind Wufei.  
  
"Yes they are so you can come out now." Wufei told her  
  
"Thank You Uncle Wuffy!" Hope said happily hugging him and running out of the living room. Leaving behind a very surprised Wufei  
  
"Uncle Wuffy!" Duo said laughing even more  
  
"Shut up! You braided baka!" Wufei yelled at Duo  
  
"Ah but Wu-man!" Duo whined  
  
"That's it PREPARE TO DIE MAXWELL!" Wufei shouted chasing Duo around the room and out into the hall.  
  
Heero and Trowa just looked at each other and sighed thinking to themselves. **Will those two ever grow-up.**  
  
*************************************************************  
  
So what do you think so far?  
  
Please review!  
  
If you don't I'll send a sugar high Duo after you!  
  
Hehe  
  
Bye-bye 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi!  Sorry I haven't updated up recently.

Please don't forget to review this.

***************** 

Later that evening after dinner was done the boys and Hope went into the living room.  As soon as Quatre sat down Hope climbed into his lap holding Mittens.  Quatre smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  Hope snuggled up to him contentedly.

The others saw this and a part of them deep down smiled at the scene, but then another part of them took control and reminded them they were in a war and didn't have time for such sentiments.

"Papa." Hope said in a fearful voice.

"What's wrong Hope?." Quatre asked concerned.

"Promise me you won't leave like Mommy and Daddy did." Hope said.

"What?" Quatre spoke surprised and confused.

The guys looked at Hope strangely when she said this and wondered what brought this on.

"Promise.  The Bad people are coming." Hope continued

The guys circled  around Quatre and Hope intrigued.

"Who are the Bad people?" Quatre asked

"Promise, Papa." Hope repeated

"I promise.  Now who are the Bad people." Quatre asked again

"The ones who took Mommy and Daddy away.  They're coming." Hope said and looked out the window.  The boys followed her gaze.  Looking out they didn't see anything.  Grabbing binoculars Heero used them to look around.  Heero was about to give up looking until he saw a glimmer of metal.

"Mobile suits are headed this way." Heero stated in a monotone.

Quatre looked at Hope surprised, but then immediately started taking action.  Calling the Maguauac's  Quatre explained to them what was headed here.  Rashid immediately started to give out orders.

During all this Quatre had let go of Hope and she was just standing there looking out the window.  Running towards the underground base Wufei noticed Hope wasn't with them.  Cursing Wufei turned around.

"Wufei where are you going?" Duo asked.

"The little onna isn't here." He yelled taking off.  Heading back up stairs he saw Quatre.  Running towards him he yelled.  "Winner, where's Hope?"

"I don't know." Quatre said worriedly. "She was looking out the window, but now she's disappeared."

Wufei cursed and began looking for her while.  Quatre followed Wufei's suit and headed in the opposite direction.  Wufei ran down the hall calling out Hope's name.  "Hope where are you?" he called.  Heading towards the garden he heard screaming.  Without another thought he raced towards the screaming.

Bursting through the doors into the garden he saw Hope there screaming at some creature trying to drag her away.  Taking out his katana he cut at the creature's arms and picked up Hope.

The creature roared in pain and glare death at Wufei.  "Give me the child." It hissed

Hope cried even harder and hugged Wufei tightly.  

"No." Wufei said firmly

"Then die." It hissed and charged at him.

Wufei dodged and ran away from it.  He couldn't fight it with Hope in his arms and if he let her go the creature would try to take her.  Putting away his katana in the process he then took out his communicator.

"Winner I have her get out of here now.  We'll met you later." He said then cut off the communicator.

************** 

Quatre sighed in relief and headed for Sandrock. Climbing in he took off knowing that Wufei would catch up with them later with Hope safe and sound.

*************** 

Hope was terrified as she thought back to the night her mother died.

***** 

Flashback

***** 

Hope clung to her mother scared.  There was a lot of noise and people yelling.  She peeked out of her mother's chest just in time to see a monster appear behind them.  Hope screamed in fright and her mother barely dodged the creature.  Turning a corner Hope's mother stopped running and place Hope down.  Looking at her daughter she smiled.

"Don't worry munckin.  Everything will be fine."

Hope was about to reply when she suddenly saw the building fall towards them.  Hope screamed in fright as her mother pushed her away.  Hope opened her eyes to see her mother covered with half of the building and one of the big machines was directly behind her.  Hope ran to her mother crying.

"Mommy!"

Coughing her mother smiled at her.  "Don't worry Hope.  I love you.  Goodbye."  Grabbing her daughter's hand she smiled into her daughter's eyes and in a flash of light Hope disappeared.

Hope was surrounded by light and then landed in a field.  Looking around she didn't see her mother and she began to cry remembering her last words.

"Mommy!" she cried out in anguish.

******** 

End Flashback

******** 

Wufei turned the corner and skidded to a halt as the creature from earlier stood before him.  "Give me that child." It demanded

With the memories fresh in her mind about her mother Hope looked at the monster and screamed.  "Mommy!"  As she yelled at the monster Hope began to glow with a Golden light.

Wufei looked at the child surprised. **What is going on?**  

The creature backed up from the light in fear and hate.  

Hope looked at the monster and smiled as a great calmness flowed into her.  Jumping out of Wufei's arms she ran to the monster to Wufei's horror. 

"Hope!"

Hope ignored him, ran to the monster, and hugged it.  "You're crying inside.  I'll help you.  Don't be afraid.  Mommy told me to help you." She said

The creature screamed as the golden light that surrounded Hope engulfed them both.

Wufei watched in horror, thinking he was watching her death.  When the light died down Wufei stared.  Before him stood Hope hugging a small boy who was crying.  A blast from outside brought Wufei back to reality and he grabbed both children.  He ran to Nataku and took off with both children inside.

Wufei fought the mobile suits as he escaped.  Finally as morning dawned they had escaped.  Sighing with relief he landed at a nearby forest.  Once Nataku was hidden he looked at the two sleeping children.

Covering them up he was greatly confused.  **What was that golden light and what happened to that creature?**  This was what he thought as he slept waiting for the others to home in on his signal he sent directly to them.

****************** 

Quatre followed the signal sent and worried greatly for his daughter.  He prayed that she was safe.  **I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.** he thought.

******************* 

Wufei looked at his surroundings in alarm.  There was fog all around him.  **Where am I?**

**You are in the dream world.** a woman's voice said

Whirling around Wufei saw a woman with raven hair smiling at him.  **Who are you?** he demanded in his mind.

**Do not fear me.  My name is Melody.  I have come to tell you something.**

**What do you wish to tell me?**

**Help Quatre protect my daughter.  She has a special gift and the people you are fighting wish to possess it.  The creature you fought was the boy.  He is special like Hope.  You will come across four more such creatures.  You must not destroy them. Let Hope heal them.  Each one is a child with a special gift and is important to the world for its survival.**

**Why are they so important for this world's survival.  They are just children.**

The woman smiled sadly at Wufei and said **That is something that only time can answer for you for I can not.  Just know that they are and that each child's parents are counting on you to protect them since they were unable to.**

Wufei didn't like being a baby-sitter but nodded in somewhat understanding.  **I give you my word.**

**Thank you.* She said and disappeared.

Wufei woke up and looked at the two children still asleep and said softly.  "What have I gotten myself into?" 

********************* 

I hoped you liked it.

Please don't forget to review 


End file.
